Double Trouble
by Mirandabelle
Summary: Identical twins are accidentally consigned to the 4077th together read to find out more!


Double Trouble  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Summary: When identical twins Alexandrina (Nina) and Sebastienne (Tia) Blain are accidentally consigned to the 4077th together, it's bound to be interesting, I'm not sure yet, but I'm seeing H/Tia and Charles/Nina. I make no promises tho!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DC: You know the drill, the original characters of M*A*S*H aren't mine. The ones I create are my own!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jumping Jodhpurs! Major, you're going through nurses by the dozen, and you're requesting another?" In the past month, Margaret had transferred 8 nurses out as fast as they had come.  
  
"Yes Colonel," Margaret replied. "The new nurse, Blain is excellent, however in comparison, Roberts is awful, she ran out of OR twice yesterday."  
  
"One more chance Major." Potter growled, signing the form.  
  
"Nurse, wait up!" Hawkeye caught up with the brown-haired nurse. An average 5'6, with smiling hazel eyes and a birthmark near her right eye, Sebastiana was not spectacularly gorgeous, but still pretty.  
  
"Yes Captain?" They'd both just finished a long Post-Op shift.  
  
"Buy you lunch?" with a grin, Sebastienne who had only arrived in the camp 24 hours ago agreed.  
  
"So let's start with the introductions, I'm Benjamin Franklin Pierce, born Crabapple Cove Maine," Hawkeye sat down with a tray, Sebastiana following.  
  
"I'm Sebastienne Marie Blain, born Boston, Massachusetts, but I grew up in a French province of Canada." To prove her point, her voice held a soft French lilt. She smiled at him. Hawkeye grinned back, and started to eat his lunch, sniffing each bite.  
  
"Seb, what's your Favourite colour, book and movie?" Hawkeye asked. Suddenly, Sebastiana absorbed in trying to decide whether her food had really just moved or not, was surprised.  
  
"What, oh? Pale pink, Oliver Twist and My Darling Clementine, and call me Tia. You?"  
  
"Anything that isn't khaki, Last of the Mohecans and, Animal Crackers." Hawkeye replied.  
  
"Marx brothers hey? I'll bet you relate to Groucho the best." Tia laughed. Quick as a flash, Hawkeye pulled "the" nose and glasses from his pocket. Tia burst into laughter.  
  
A week went by, and Tia and Hawkeye became quite close, and now, weren't often seen apart. BJ was happy, it wasn't romance, it was just plain friendship. One day, Hawkeye was walking from the Swamp to the O-Club, when she saw Tia sitting in a jeep, wearing Class-A's.  
  
"Tia!" when she didn't respond, Hawkeye went closer, "Sebastienne Marie Blain, where do you think you are going? I left you in the Mess Tent ten minutes ago, and we're supposed to be going up to the O-Club!"  
  
"I'm not Sebastienne," The woman replied. "I'm Alexandrina, her sister." Hawkeye's jaw dropped as Tia, the real Tia, came up from behind.  
  
"Hey Hawkeye, I thought you were going to the officer's club, Nina is that you?" Tia threw her arms around her sister. Nina was an average 5'6, brown hair, hazel eyes and a birthmark near her right eye. She was identical to Tia in every way.  
  
"You guys must be one in a million, you are completely identical aren't you?" Hawkeye said, escorting both women towards Colonel Potter's office.  
  
"Yep!" Tia announced proudly.  
  
"You can't find a single difference between us." Alexandrina finished. "No one else ever has, or we hope will." Her voice, as Tia's did, held a soft French lilt.  
  
"Alex, what's your favourite colour, book and movie?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Light pink, Oliver Twist and My Darling Clementine, and call me Nina. You?"  
  
"Anything that isn't khaki, Last of the Mohecans and, Animal Crackers." Hawkeye replied.  
  
"Marx Brothers, he's a Groucho isn't he Tia?" Tia laughed and nodded. They arrived at Colonel Potter's office, Radar looking rather stunned at the sight of Hawkeye walking in flanked by two beautiful women.  
  
"Colonel, we have someone to meet you, Nina Blain." Hawkeye pointed. The colonel's eyes widened and he gasped for a second.  
  
"Well, I'll be. Pleased to meet you little lady, welcome to the 4077th, Radar!"  
  
"Major Houlihan is on her way over sir." Radar stuck his head in.  
  
"Tell Major Houlihan to come here. . . precisely." Colonel Potter sighed and turned his attention to Nina. "So, Nurse Blain, and Tia, how is it that you two ended up here?"  
  
"I honestly don't know sir." Tia replied, Hawkeye sat down in one of the chairs and Tia perched on the arm. Nina took the other empty chair.  
  
"Are they your papers?" Nina handed them over obligingly. "Alexandrina and Sebastiana, what names, beautiful I mean, but they're rather unusual."  
  
"Yes," Tia smiled, "it's just that Mum thought we'd be boys." She explained.  
  
"After our other sisters, Ariana, Charlotte and Jeanne you can understand her hope." Nina put in. It was clear that the twins would do a double act, whenever they were together.  
  
"And so they picked Alexander and Sebastian before we were born. What a surprise they got. So they changed our names to sound feminine, Alexandrina Rose and Sebastienne Marie." Tia finished.  
  
"Did they ever get their boy?" Hawkeye asked, rubbing Tia's back.  
  
"Well," Nina smiled, "After Vivienne was born, and then Danielle, they gave up hope. So it's just us seven girls." She explained. To Hawkeye's amusement, he noticed the emphasised accents on their sisters' pretty names, making them sound beautiful and very delicately French  
  
At that point, Margaret walked in and Tia jumped away from Hawkeye and left the office. Margaret didn't approve of the friendship, as she was sure Hawkeye wanted something more, and never approved of romances between her staff and the surgeons.  
  
"Terribly sorry Colonel, I had just taken a shower, when Corporal O'Reilly met me, and I didn't feel it would be appropriate to show up in my robe." Margaret apologised.  
  
"Major, this is your new nurse." Margaret's eyes narrowed as she studied, whom she considered to be Tia, having not really seen her leave.  
  
"Nice one Hawkeye, excellent sir, but do you mind showing me the real nurse? This is just Tia Blain in Class-A's." She was apparently mildly amused, a first for her. Normally a trick like this would have had her fuming.  
  
"No, Major, I am Alexandrina," Nina offered her tags. "My twin sister, Tia is also stationed here though,"  
  
"Oh. . . pardon me Lt. I'm sorry, I hadn't been informed that you were twins." Margaret apologised quickly, upon seeing that it was indeed a different woman.  
  
"Neither was I." Colonel Potter put in.  
  
"I went to school with a pair of twins," Hawkeye added, "We called them double trouble." Margaret gave him a murderous glare.  
  
"Tia and I aren't trouble." Nina assured them, "We're twice the fun!" Hawkeye laughed, it looked like things were going to be a lot of fun with Tia and Nina on board.  
  
Miranda's Spiel: "Thanks in advance for all the fantastic reviews I just KNOW I'm going to get folks! Be creative, my favourite review for this story will be posted in the next chapter. Ad I'd like suggestions on what you want to see. I'm not sure where I'm taking this yet myself. H/Tia C/Nina I guess and I mean long-term so that Charles and Hawkeye have to put up with each other as brother-in-laws! R&R please!" 


End file.
